militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
514th Operations Group
The 514th Operations Group (514 OG) is a United States Air Force Reserve unit, assigned to the 514th Air Mobility Wing. It is stationed at Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst, New Jersey. Overview The 514th Operations Group is the flying component of the 514th Air Mobility Wing. The group flies aircraft assigned to the active-duty 305th Air Mobility Wing, also based at McGuire. The 514 OG shares the responsibility of maintaining and flying the KC-10A Extender and the C-17 Globemaster III. Units * 76th Air Refueling Squadron (KC-10 Extender) * 78th Air Refueling Squadron (KC-10 Extender) * 732d Airlift Squadron (C-17 Globemaster III) * 514th Aeromedical Evacuation Squadrons * 514th Operations Support Flight and Airlift Control Element History The 514th trained in the U.S. with C-46 and C-47 aircraft before moving to India in November 1944, beginning operations in early December as part of the combined Combat Cargo Task Force. It transported reinforcements and supplies for Allied forces in Burma until May 1945. Operations included moving equipment and materials for the Ledo Road in December 1944; transporting men, mules, and boats when the Allies crossed the Ayeyarwady River in February 1945; and dropping Gurkha paratroops during the assault on Rangoon in May. The group moved to Burma in June and hauled ammunition, gasoline, mules, and men to China until the war ended. The group trained in the Reserve for troop carrier operations, May 1947 until the establishment of the wing in 1949 and from then until February 1953 first at Birmingham, Alabama under supervision of the 2587th Air Force Reserve Training Center but moved without personnel or equipment to Mitchel Air Force Base, New York during its first year. The wing was ordered to active service in May 1951. From then until February 1953, the wing performed troop carrier missions in tactical exercises and joint training operations. It operated a C-46 combat crew training school from 15 September 1952 to 20 January 1953. Activated in the Reserve in Aug 1992 to fly strategic airlift missions. Provided trained personnel to augment active force in emergencies. Personnel assigned to its squadrons participated in contingency airlift operations, some to Africa, and in training exercises. The group also began flying air refueling missions in 1994. Lineage * Established as 4th Combat Cargo Group on 9 Jun 1944 : Activated on 13 Jun 1944 : Inactivated on 9 Feb 1946 : Disestablished on 8 Oct 1948 * Re-established, and re-designated 344th Military Airlift Group, on 31 Jul 1985 : Consolidated (26 Jan 2001) with the 514th Troop Carrier Group, which was established on 13 May 1947 : Activated in the Reserve on 29 May 1947 : Re-designated 514th Troop Carrier Group, Medium on 26 Jun 1949 : Ordered to Active Service on 1 May 1951 : Inactivated on 1 Feb 1953 * Activated in the Reserve on 1 Apr 1953 : Inactivated on 14 Apr 1959 * Re-designated: 514th Military Airlift Group on 31 Jul 1985 (Remained inactive) : Re-designated: 514th Operations Group on 1 Aug 1992 : Activated in the Reserve on 1 Aug 1992. Assignments * I Troop Carrier Command, 13 Jun 1944 * Army Air Forces, India-Burma Theater, Nov 1944 : Attached to: Combat Cargo Task Force, c. 29 Nov 1944-31 May 1945 : Attached to: India-China Division, Air Transport Command, 15 Jun-13 Oct 1945 * Eastern India Air Depot, 15 Jan-9 Feb 1946 * 302d Troop Carrier Wing (later, 302d Air Division), 29 May 1947 * 514th Troop Carrier Wing, 26 Jun 1949-1 Feb 1953; 1 Apr 1953-14 Apr 1959 * 514th Airlift (later, 514th Air Mobility) Wing, 1 Aug 1992–Present Components * 13th Combat Cargo Squadron: 13 Jun 1944-29 Dec 1945 * 14th Combat Cargo Squadron: 13 Jun 1944-9 Feb 1946 * 15th Combat Cargo Squadron: 13 Jun 1944-29 Dec 1945 * 16th Combat Cargo Squadron: 13 Jun 1944-5 Sep 1945; 21 Oct-29 Dec 1945 * 76th Air Refueling Squadron: 1 Oct 1994–Present * 78th Air Refueling Squadron: 1 Oct 1994–Present * 323d Troop Carrier Squadron: 30 Sep 1947-27 Jun 1949 * 324th Troop Carrier Squadron: 17 Jul 1947-27 Jun 1949 * 325th Troop Carrier Squadron: 15 Jul 1947-27 Jun 1949 * 327th Troop Carrier Squadron: 29 May 1947-2 Sep 1949 * 335th Troop Carrier (later, 335th Airlift) Squadron: 26 Jun 1949-1 Feb 1953; 1 Apr 1953-14 Apr 1959; 1 Aug 1992-30 Sep 1995 * 336th Troop Carrier Squadron: 26 Jun 1949-1 Feb 1953; 1 Apr 1953-14 Apr 1959 * 337th Troop Carrier Squadron: 26 Jun 1949-1 Feb 1953; 1 Apr 1953-1 Jul 1957; 8 Jul 1958-14 Apr 1959 * 338th Troop Carrier Squadron: 26 Jun 1949-2 May 1951 * 702d Airlift Squadron: 1 Aug 1992-1 Mar 2000 * 732d Airlift Squadron, 1 Aug 1992–Present Stations * Syracuse Army Airbase, New York, 13 Jun 1944 * Bowman Field, Kentucky, 17 Aug 1944 * Baer Field, Indiana, 6-16 Nov 1944 * Sylhet Airfield, India, c. 28 Nov 1944 * Agartala Airfield, India, late Dec 1944 * Chittagong Airfield, India, 31 Jan 1945 * Namponmao Airfield, Burma, 10 Jun 1945 * Ondal Airfield, India, Nov 1945-9 Feb 1946 * Marietta Army Airfield (later, AFB), Georgia, 29 May 1947 * Birmingham Municipal Airport, Alabama, 26 Jun 1949 * Mitchel AFB, New York, 10 Oct 1949-1 Feb 1953; 1 Apr 1953-14 Apr 1959 * McGuire AFB (Later Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst), New Jersey, 1 Aug 1992–Present Aircraft * C-47 Skytrain, 1944 * C-46 Commando, 1944-1945; 1949-1951; 1953-1954 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1952-1953; 1954-1959 * C-141 Starlifter, 1992-1999 * C-17 Globemaster III, 1999–Present * KC-10 Extender, 1994–Present References External links Category:Military units and formations established in 1943